Rikka Hishikawa
Rikka Hishikawa is one of the main heroine in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is Cure Diamond. Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress with light blue colored sleeves and q dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. Cure Diamond has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Attacks Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation "Please twinkle! Twinkle Diamond!". Trivia *She is the third Cure to have "kawa" (which means river) in her last name, after Ellen Kurokawa from Suite Pretty Cure! and Nao Midorikawa from Smile Pretty Cure. *She is the first Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the third Cure to have a long dress, after Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and then Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is similar to Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!: **They both have blue as their theme color. **Both have a similar name: Rikka and Reika. **Both are good students and are in the student council of their respective schools. *Rikka is the eleventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics, after Honoka, Mai, Karen, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Yuri, Kanade, Ellen, Reika and Mana. *A small part of Cure Diamond's hairstyle looks similar to Raquel's ears, as she is her transformation partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Tsubomi Hanasaki, Yuri Tsukikage and Ako Shirabe. All of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. *She is the second Cure to have a diamond as her symbol. The first being Cure Pine. *According to a rough sketch, Rikka's original name was going to be Mukka. Merchandise tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280 - Copy.jpg Diamond Cure Doll.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco2_1280.jpg Cure_Diamond.PNG Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Genius Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes